


Possessive

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: Serph doesn't talk much.  But Varna plays a mean game of charades.





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving old fic from 2008. For Laylah, who...may just have requested these two and porn? Or this fandom? Or nothing at all? Very bad recordkeeping on my part, lol.

"Rookies," Heat snarled to himself, kicking a scorched rifle across the empty street and scenting the air absently in case there were more of them hiding around the corner. He didn't know where they were all coming from, but it seemed like the more Tribes they took over, the more rookies showed up out of nowhere to nibble away-- _(like rats,)_ the confusing corner of his mind supplied--at the edges of the established Tribes' territories. It was almost like the Junkyard had a quota it needed filled, and for every person devoured, another was summoned to take their place.

Which didn't explain how this bunch had gotten so deep into Embryon territory without being stopped, but what the hell. He had a full stomach, Agni was smug and sated inside his head, and Sera was still safe back at base. Things could be worse.

Or so he thought until something large and heavy thumped down behind him and a little to the right, growling softly under its breath.

Varna's eyeless, crowned head was facing towards him when he spun, blood glimmering darkly between sharp, stained fangs and spattered across white armor and grey skin. The razor-tipped lances were folded back neatly into Varna's arms, but the demon's breathing was harsh, the crouch of the hunt in his ready posture, and the only living thing still standing in this section of Muladhara was Heat himself.

"What?" he asked sharply, feeling Agni stir restlessly inside him as he glared up at his leader. "Still hungry?"

Varna had clearly found his own pack of rookies to play with, but maybe they'd just been the stragglers. Heat hadn't even known Serph was out here. Not that it mattered; Agni didn't believe in leftovers, wouldn't have shared the kill anyway unless Varna had shared the work of taking them down.

The growl rumbling from Varna's chest dropped an octave with a slow, vibrant slide, and something--Agni, instinct, confused memory--sent a weird, crawling sensation rippling down his spine. _(Shiver,)_ the usually unhelpful voice in the back of his head supplied, so that was another thing he only half knew the meaning of. Varna's growl--when he growled like _that_ \--made him shiver. He just didn't know what a shiver did or what good it was, or what he was supposed to do with that knowledge.

Agni knew, he thought. Only Agni was growling right back inside his head, intrigued but indecisive, and wasn't telling.

"Too late," he said, smirking a little in satisfaction as he half turned away. "I haven't eaten that well in days. We should go hunting more often--"

He went steel-coil tense, eyes enormous, as Varna leaned over without warning and pushed his angular face against his neck. The growl vibrated against his skin, the hard, ridged bone of Varna's crown digging into his jaw, and he felt the heat of the demon's breath with perfect clarity as peeled-back lips parted further, jaws opened against his throat, and--

Hot. Wet. His right arm burned as his Atma brand lit, Agni shifting restlessly inside him, but that was lost in the realization that Varna's tongue was scouring a trace of blood from his throat, lapping him clean.

"Fuck," he breathed, the word still as senseless as the first time he'd spat it in a fit of temper, only this time it came with a faint tremble of recognition that said _yes_. "Get real, Serph." Right, talk to Serph, because Varna was...not listening, licking him again. "If you think I'm going to let you eat me--"

The droning, grating sound Varna made might have been a chuckle; it was hard to say. The demon didn't talk any more than Serph did, though Heat was certain Varna was capable of it. And now Varna was edging closer, crowding him, armored and cool against his back, and there was no logical reason why he should be standing his ground even now, listening to Varna's growl modulate into a purring croon and tipping his head slowly to the side.

Teeth grazed, and that wasn't a shiver, that was a _(shudder)_ , but Varna's arms came around him from behind, holding him in place. The tongue was back before he could decide whether or not to give in to the change, Varna's mouth trailing down the side of his throat to nuzzle curiously and then impatiently at the hood of Heat's cloak.

Two hands settled on either side of his sternum, fingers arched to points, nails digging into cloth.

"Whoa, what are you--hey!" he protested, grabbing Varna by the wrists when he couldn't knock the hands away. The armor that ran up the outside lengths of Varna's forearms was hard and unyielding under his palms, but though the demon stiffened at his back, those hands stayed put, didn't tear into his clothes and armor and peel him like a _(grape)_.

He wanted to duck out of that weird, non-binding hold, wanted to turn on Serph and yell at him until he snapped out of it or drag him back to Sera and tell her to _fix_ him. He couldn't figure out for the life of him what problem Varna had with his clothes...but Agni knew, and Agni was humming inside him with a wordless feeling of hunger, impatience, a hint of disgruntlement because this wasn't going quite the way Agni had planned.

Heat twitched when Varna's breath feathered against the point of his jaw, barely there. Scenting him, he thought, or testing him. "Serph?" he asked reluctantly, because sometimes what Agni knew and what Agni wanted were nothing to do with him at all, and he had no cause to think that it was any different for Serph. He didn't know why it mattered. He only knew that he didn't want it to just be Agni-and-Varna if it wasn't Heat-and-Serph too.

Varna stilled then sighed, a Serph sigh, the kind he gave when Heat wanted to make a frontal assault and Gale was having a hard time talking him out of it, or when he came too close to forgetting that they were supposed to be keeping someone alive and undevoured for questioning, or when he snapped at the sentries for letting a sniper get too close to _(what was his)_ their leader.

It wasn't really Serph, or not only Serph, because he was pretty sure Serph didn't have any idea what they were doing either, and Varna did. And Varna was purring again, the demon's lean, taller shape crouched and curled around him, pressing closer against his back. And Varna was...Varna....

He couldn't quite wrap his head around it, the splintery confusion of not-memories that welled up, gravitating towards _Serph_ , heat and bodies and need, only to fracture before he could really grasp it. What he did know was that his own hands were making short work of his cloak, Varna humming something pleased as the demon buried his face in the juncture of Heat's shoulder and neck, bared now as Heat began stripping out of his armor as well.

_Anyone could walk by_ , he thought in a daze as his chest plating fell to the street, body armor falling after it. _There could be another attack_. Only he was pretty sure Varna would take strong offense to being interrupted, and he knew for certain Agni wouldn't stand for it. Pulling his undershirt off over his head, he shivered a little in the cool Muladhara air, but he was distracted by a warm, ravenous feeling that spread from the pit of his stomach to the base of his _(cock)_.

Varna was hard. He could feel it against his ass, and he forced himself to turn, to look down and swallow the urge to struggle, fight, to force _Varna_ down on his knees and--

_Not with those teeth_ , he thought vaguely as Varna leaned towards him, blue-steel tongue flicking out to brush half-felt over his lower lip, the serrated mesh of the demon's fangs still stained with the blood of his last meal. Heat's own tongue crept out, running over his lips in the wake of Varna's, and he could just taste a hint of copper and rain. It teased him, half convinced him to fight after all, only Varna's hands were settling heavy on his shoulders, not quite pushing but the clearest hint yet.

Dropping to his knees...grated on him, made him feel weak, but it was hard to focus on it with Varna's cock right there in his face. It was long and thick, the lower shaft and underside as black as the skin around it, the head and ridged upper side silvery-grey. Distracted by curiosity, Heat traced his fingers along the place where Varna's cock emerged from its sheath, and Varna _thrummed_ at him, the sound tightening the warm place in the pit of Heat's stomach.

It was something like hunger that made him lean forward and open his mouth, even though he didn't really want to eat Varna and would have killed anyone else who tried. But he did want to taste, so he licked a long stripe upwards, one hand curling around the smooth base to hold it steady while Varna stuttered a broken growl above him. The darker skin was smooth, blood-warm, but when he explored the ridged edges where black shaded to silver, the skin there was thicker, cooler, like a hard callus worn smooth as silk. It gave slightly under his mouth when he edged closer, shifted his hand to angle Varna's cock out straight from his body and wrapped his lips around the side of the demon's shaft, tracing the ridges with his tongue. The scrape of teeth made Varna's hips jerk forward, not away, so he did it again, sucking a little as his tongue scoured the strange-familiar taste of Serph and demon and river-water from Varna's skin.

The pleading whine that crept into Varna's growl made him smirk, made him feel like he could _do_ this, and it was the power and threat of the thing that made him open his mouth wider to see how much of Varna's cock he could fit inside. About half, it seemed, before the thick, blunt head hit the back of his throat and nearly made him gag, the ridges catching a little on his teeth when he tried to pull back. Varna hissed, hips rocking forward before he was quite ready for it, and he tightened his fist around the base of the demon's cock in sheer self-preservation, trying to hold Varna back before he _had_ to bite.

Purely by accident, it seemed he'd hit on the right thing to do. Varna's purr evened out once more, and when the demon rolled his hips forward, the tight grip of Heat's hand seemed to please Varna as much as the wet heat of his mouth. Already his jaw felt uncomfortably stretched, the slick-soft ridges stuffing his mouth to bursting, but the taste and smell and closeness of it made him want more. The ache in his knees despite the pads didn't matter. The glide and thrust of Varna's cock over his tongue mattered, and watching Varna shudder helplessly--above him but _his_ \--mattered too. He even growled a little himself, hand fisting tighter and teeth scraping a warning, when the demon shifted to pull away.

Varna's hungry croon made him stop, uncurl his fingers and let the demon slip free of his mouth. He could feel Agni moving restlessly inside him, an uncertain dance of _no no yes_ , but he didn't much care. Agni had been ambivalent about the _(cocksucking)_ too, and that had been pretty okay. More than okay. He wondered if Serph would shudder like that for him, defenseless in his hands.

Crouching down lower, Varna regarded him for a long moment then licked the side of his face in a way the back of his mind suggested was playful, though he wasn't exactly sure what "play" was, or maybe just not what they were playing. He huffed, not really protesting, and Varna did it again, angular face nudging under his chin. When Heat leaned back, head tipping up cautiously for more, Varna pressed the advantage and tipped him over onto his back.

"Hey," he snapped, stiffening again, ready to shove and punch and kick. The feeling he got from Agni was decidedly _I-told-you-so_ , but as Varna crawled up the length of his body on hands and arched toe-tips, the demon's hungry, contented purr didn't change. Varna loomed, certainty and authority and a careless weight that pinned Heat down, but that...maybe wasn't so bad.

The pavement grit dug into his back as he lay beneath the demon, considering his options and trying to decide just how important the straining of his own cock inside his pants should be. Pretty damn important, he decided, and while Varna was occupied with his neck--licking, nuzzling, teeth scoring just deep enough to make him growl right back--he shoved one hand down between them and started fumbling at the last of his armor. Catches gave after a few attempts, padded guards falling from his hips, his thighs, and when his hips came up as he pushed his pants down, Varna growled and rocked down to meet him.

"Fuck," he breathed as their cocks slid together, Varna's still slick from his mouth, his own leaving sticky trails across Varna's hard stomach. It was official--Agni didn't know what the hell he was talking about--because Varna was still rubbing up against him, and it was more than just okay. It was hot and urgent and he couldn't keep still, his hands slipping on Varna's armored shoulders, catching and then flinching away from the sharp, bony ridge that ran down the demon's spine, finally hooking his legs around Varna's hips and--

Strong hands caught at his knees, the rough pads lining Varna's palms snagging on the thin, black cloth of Heat's pants. He thrashed a little--he didn't need _help_ , damn it--but Varna held him fast, humming a growl into the hollow of his throat.

He cursed and tried to kick when the demon sat back, crouched back on his haunches and still holding Heat's legs open, settling down between his knees. He didn't quite believe it when he saw the crowned head lower, but seeing the blue-slate inner lining of Varna's mouth convinced him quick enough. "Teeth, damn it!" he snarled, tensing up but shoving Agni _back_ , damn it, this was _his_ , and he wasn't sharing.

Varna's pointed tongue wound around him like a snake, warm enough to startle him even now compared to the coolness of the rest of the demon. The teeth were too sharp, too long to let him thrust inside--he'd have to wait until he got Serph alone to find out what it was like--but Varna's clever tongue worked him sinuously, curling, sliding, narrow tip tracing wet patterns on his skin. The warmth Varna had stoked in him was condensing, shifting lower, pulling tight until he arched and emptied himself in long, shuddering waves. He vaguely understood that Varna had pulled away at the last moment, and some fading part of him squirmed in embarrassment that he was laid out half-naked on an abandoned street, hips humping air as his cock pulsed untouched, slicking his own stomach as he _(came)_.

Varna watched him, still hard, and didn't let him go. He had just enough presence of mind to wonder if there was more.

Agni laughed inside his head, condescending and amused. His own demon sent him fragments then, feelings and images that centered mainly on the conviction that he was about to be torn apart.

_Serph doesn't have the guts_ , he shot back with a sneer. _Varna's too weak to devour us_.

Agni's double grin felt a lot like his own. Nothing had been said about devouring.

Atma burned through his veins, and though he held his own demon tightly-leashed, it wasn't transformation Agni was after. Nor was it Heat's will that moved his right hand, dragging it up his stomach and chest and through the slippery mess he'd made of himself. _What the hell are you doing_? he snapped at Agni in confusion, but then he was reaching down, wrapping his slick hand around Varna's cock and stroking.

Varna didn't take offense. Varna purred, pushing his knees further up and back, and one hand left him briefly to catch in the crotch of Heat's pants and tug, ripping them in two with no apparent effort. Which was going to make putting his armor back on and getting back to base extremely fucking uncomfortable, but it was too late to bitch about it now.

He twitched in Varna's grasp as his hand dropped of its own accord to reach behind his balls, his own fingers sinking into his ass, first one and then a second, stroking in slow and deliberate. _Agni_ , he growled silently, gritting his teeth and throwing his head back, _Agni, you fucker, you fucking bastard_ \--

He cried out wordlessly when a narrow, muscular tongue pushed in between his fingers, sinking deeper and opening him up with lazy, snaking curls.

"Fuck!" he rasped, the fingertips of the hand that was still his own scraping on pavement as he thrashed. "Serph, stop fucking... _around_ , you slow... _fuck!"_

There was nothing but his own wet fingers inside him then, and then those too had to go, because there wasn't room enough with Varna's cock pressing hard and insistent for entry. The head looked streamlined at first glance, not much like Heat's own, but that was a fucking lie; the bulbous crown lay flush with the thick padding of ridges just behind, and though something like instinct warned Heat to relax, it was easier said than done. Varna was huge, and he was probably going to bleed for this, and maybe, just maybe Agni knew what he was talking about after all.

And then those ridges were sliding across a place inside him that had him seeing stars, made him buck up too fast and too soon for more, and it was a long moment before he could get his breath back to either curse at the tearing ache or threaten Serph with dismemberment if he didn't do it again.

By then Varna was in, all the way in, and Heat gave himself a moment to just breathe, get used to the idea of feeling so stretched and full. Serph was fucking him. Serph's _demon_ was fucking him. And then he couldn't be bothered with specifics anymore, because Varna was pulling back, and it was the whole thing in reverse, leaving him writhing, already sore, impossibly hard.

"Come on," he urged raggedly, "I can fucking take it. I'm stronger than you, I've always been stronger than you, you don't have to--oh fuck, yeah, that's...it, right there--"

Varna's toothy grin filled his vision as lean hips stabbed forward in short, sharp thrusts, nailing him just right on every stroke. The rippling press of the soft armor inside him made him jerk like someone was aiming a Zio mantra right up his spine, little shocks that made him shudder and arch. He wanted to be furious at himself and he wanted to keep going, and he wanted not to have to choose. He settled for lifting his hips to meet the next stroke and let everything else slip away, trying only to keep his voice down in case they drew the wrong kind of attention.

When Varna came at last, hands pressing down on Heat's shoulders and bending him nearly double, Heat was a limp and exhausted mess, his cock sated and quiescent against his belly, his skin slick with sweat and semen. The pleasure was still there, but the ache wasn't going away, and when Varna seized, growled, and finally went boneless, he breathed a long sigh and let his eyes slip closed. He was too tired to be pissed, though he knew he'd have to get Serph back later. It was how things worked, now that everything had changed.

And then everything changed again, the thickness inside him suddenly not so impossible to contain, and he blinked his eyes open to see Serph kneeling over him, worried eyes asking a question even Heat wasn't blind enough to ignore.

"'M fine," he growled, reaching up to push Serph's face away and scowling disgustedly as his hand lost its momentum and merely settled on Serph's head instead. Serph's silvery hair was very fine, and Heat absently raked his fingers through it just to draw out the pleasure of feeling anything so soft. "Told you I'm stronger than you."

Serph's small, careful smile didn't argue with him, but the silent relief in his eyes told another story.

"Bastard," Heat grumbled without any particular ire, and this time he did push Serph's head away. "Let me up. Fuck. I think I hate you." It was going to be a long, long walk back to base.

Serph just nodded, his small smile growing, and helped Heat shrug back into his armor. He also didn't take no for an answer when he offered Heat his shoulder.

"Let's see how great you feel when it's your turn," Heat snarled, refusing to admit that he was limping or that he reeked of exhaustion and come and faintly of blood, that _he_ would have devoured himself on the spot for smelling like that, or that it was really confusing the hell out of him that Serph didn't seem tempted to do the same. Maybe it was because he reeked of Varna as well. "Heh. Maybe we don't need Sera to keep us safe from each other after all."

He hadn't thought before he spoke, but seconds later he was shaking his head. No. They still needed Sera.

The only person who had any right to smell of Varna was him, and he wasn't sharing.


End file.
